


Happiness

by Abbstractions



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, McHart, Promo Headcanon, Romance, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbstractions/pseuds/Abbstractions
Summary: My take on expanding the precious, glorious 6 seconds we were given in the Season 3 promo!





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All! Welcome to my first fanfiction! After months of lurking in the shadows, adoring all of the brilliant work on here I got an account. The masterpiece that was the season 3 promo (specifically the first 6.5 seconds) finally motivated me to have a go at this writing thing. I've been toying around with this for days, and have finally come to the point where I'm ready to set it free.  
> I've never connected with a television show and couple like I have with the Good Fight and Kurt and Diane, I only hope I do them some semblance of justice.  
> Anyhow, the way I see it the promos are always cuts of takes spliced together, and we can't really know the exact pacing and placement of words within a scene. This is my take on a possible fleshing out of what we were gifted with this past Wednesday.  
> I really hope you all enjoy this, am I've enjoyed so many of your fics. Comments would be greatly appreciated, I hope to hear from ya'll. :)

It wasn’t the smell of fresh coffee that brought him out of his slumber. Nor the muffled sounds of birds singing to one another in the early morning.

What woke him up were the soft giggles of his wife. Coupled with her even softer kisses, as she left a smattering of them on his left cheek.

This form of morning alarm was far superior, the indescribable melody of her laugh; quite easily his favorite sound in the world.

“Kurt”- He heard her in the faintest of a whisper. The pitch of her voice rising as she drew out the last of his name. A voice laced with a combination of pure joy, and her unique brand of mischief. Two emotions which he knew he would could never possibly see enough of from her, and more importantly, she would never feel enough of. 

Thankfully, he had seen both such emotions more and more lately, with the events of last evening serving as an excellent example. So full of life, lust, laughter and enthusiasm, his body could hardly keep up with her, but god did he try. She deserved the world. Even after all their time together, the sex was truly better than ever.

Sated and magnetically drawn to her, he hadn't been able tp bring himself to leave her orbit afterward. He’d refused to even leave her side to dress for bed. A fact he pleasantly remembered as her wandering hand tickled his bare chest, pulling him out of his reverie.

He shifted slightly, his eyes briefly blinking open, shutting again involuntarily in as the early morning light shone bright through their bedroom window.

“Oh, I didn’t wake you up, did I?” Another emotive giggle radiated from the now resting form at his left.

“G’morning Diane” he grumbled, a wide, sleepy smile taking control of his features, he couldn’t even fain annoyance.

Silence. The figure beside him lay motionless, if not for their arms pressed against one another at his side, he could’ve mistaken this whole interaction for a dream.

His features fell slightly, a bit perplexed. “Di-“.

Her movement cut him off. She jumped up quickly, the leg that passively rested across his torso through the night leaving him. The sudden lapse of contact was jarring, as piece of him gone, an extremity lost.

His eyes shot open in protest. As they adjusted he watched her swipe a stray curl out of her eyes. Her twinkling blue orbs rose, locking with his as she moved to straddle his lap.

“Good morning to you too.” she smiled. Her hands running lovingly up and down the sides of his torso.

He lifted himself up on his elbows, leaning forward with anticipation of a shared kiss, but her smile only widened from her perch, her hands slowly coming to a halt.

He was mesmerized. Taking in her expression, he found nothing short of pure elation, she radiated warmth and contentment. He could spend the whole day like this, content to merely observe her, entertained by her intensely expressive face.

After a beat, she broke his trance. Leaning in, her lips met his for a long, languid, breathy kiss. Her left hand threaded through his hair, her right hand wrapped around his neck to encourage him into a sitting position. He happily complied.

His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, pulling her ever closer. He mindlessly traced patterns along the smooth silk of her chemise. With their unhurried passion, full of love and adoration, he couldn’t help but grin into their kiss.

Slightly amiss, but with a need for air, she eventually broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his momentarily before pulling back to meet his eyes once more.

He let out an uncharacteristically light, silly laugh that warmed Diane’s heart. She raised her eyebrows playfully in question.

“You woke me up early this morning because you wanted extra time to make out? Today is a good day.”

“You think so?” she beamed.

She Pecked him on the lips soundly once more before falling into bed beside him, finding his hand at her side, and lacing her fingers loosely through his.

“I don’t think it’s humanly possible to top last night, but I guess if we’re quick about it we could try” Kurt drawled, smirking at her.

He realized her expression had changed from just moments ago, from one of flirtation to one of concern. He waited for her to speak, hoping she would elaborate.

“I woke up early. I was lying here with you, and it dawned on me, Kurt, I can’t remember the last time in my life I felt so… so… good?”

He squeezed her hand in response. Thoroughly confused, he encouraged her to continue.

“The world is going insane, there’s no end in sight to the madness. It’s unnerving, horrifying, nauseating, and endlessly confounding. You can’t escape it, you can’t find any semblance of control or meaning in all the mess. But here I am.  
I love my work, I’m proud of our firm, and my god do I love you and the life we’ve built together.  
I don’t think my life has ever been so full. I’m so unbelievably glad that you’re here.”

Kurt was at a bit of a loss for words, especially as a man who generally had few to begin with.

He pulled their entwined hands to his lips to press a firm kiss to the back of her hand, worried his own words would betray him at the moment. Instead, he grasped her hand even tighter, hoping that would somehow translate how he was feeling at the moment.

They often showed with gestures, looks, and sexuality how much they loved and cared for one another, rarely expressing it in words. He now realized the fault in that. Did she really know just how much he meant to her? How often did she hold back her emotions because he did?

Her concerned voice pulled him out of his reverie; “How can the whole world be falling apart around me, a nightmare, and I just get to lie here so full of… happiness?”

“You know what Kurt, I’m going to say it, I don’t know that I’ve ever really said this before. I don’t know If I’ve ever been able to stop and acknowledge it, but… **I’m happy**."

All these suffering, scared, people out there, and I’m happy? What kind of person am I? **Am I ridiculous?** ”

Kurt had to chuckle at that; “Diane, you’re the most level-headed, fair, sane person I’ve met.”

“But I’m happy”

Kurt steeled himself to speak. He knew they’d really worked at their communication skills since reuniting, and he felt he’d successfully made progress. Admittedly, he still had a bit of room for improvement. He resolved to try harder now.

“Happy people aren’t insane Diane. These last 10 months have easily been among the happiest of my life. I get to come home everyday and see you. I get to be in your presence more than anyone else. I get to hold you at night, kiss you whenever, and have these existential conversations way too early in the morning with you. I’m thankful, and so damn lucky. I’m happy. So if you're insane then I must be pretty crazy too.”

He turned to face her, meeting her wide, luminous eyes. She looked more than a bit surprised.

“You deserve happiness, Diane. Why would you ever think otherwise?”

“Why of all people do I - “

“Diane, you’ve worked your whole life in pursuit of justice. You’ve taken more pro-bono cases than any other lawyer of your caliber and have done so since I’ve known you. You genuinely care for those around you. We could talk about that for hours, but you know all that… I can tell you from my perspective that you deserve happiness because you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’ve displayed love and forgiveness when I probably didn’t deserve either. You’re brave and honest and good. And I don’t know where I’d be now if I weren’t with you, but I can tell you I sure as hell wouldn’t be happy.”

Diane looked at him, her eyes sparkling. She emitted a mixture of a gasp and a sob, neither of them realizing that she had held her breath the entire time he was speaking. Her eyes filled were with such love, her lips settled into her trademark smirk. This was a look he never failed to find both adorable and sexy. He leaned in to peck her a few times on her cheek, mirroring her earlier actions, the catalyst of this entire exchange.

“I also get to see you naked, which is another added bonus I think deserves attention.”

The laugh he loved so much made another welcome appearance.

“Now as much as I don’t want to leave you in bed, especially given how good you look in that little red number, I can’t lay here all morning and contemplate just how you woke up looking so beautiful, just perfect, and just how far out of my league in every respect you are. I’ll be late for work, and so will you at this rate.”

Kurt moved to slide off the covers and get out of bed before he felt her arm reach across his body, gently tugging him back to face her. The look on her face assured him that she didn’t want him to get up and leave their realm of love, safety, and solace any more than he wanted to leave her.

She paused, eyes straying to their immediate surroundings, scanning the patterns of their crinkled plum sheets. She found her words:

“It’s mornings like these, finding comfort here with you, in our own little world - that I have faith. When you tell me everything will be alright, I know that you aren’t just saying that to shut me up. You really believe that, and I believe you. You know that we’ll be okay, we’ll have each other.”

The searing kiss she received in response warmed her heart, and admittedly other parts of her anatomy. He cast her an adorable little smirk, abandoning the idea of leaving the bed for the moment, instead choosing to roll on top of her, playfully trapping her beneath his weight. Her long legs naturally enveloped his waist as she wrapped them tightly around him, a stifled moan of approval escaping Kurt.

He pulled back, meeting her eyes, posing a silent question they both already knew the answer to. 

“…I can be a bit late today” Diane purred, her hand coming to rest on his chest. Her eyes looked straight through to his soul, “Can you?” 

**“What could go wrong?”**

As he moved to pepper her neck and jaw line with kisses, his fingers dancing along the hemline of her nightdress, Diane couldn’t help but giggle once more; today was a good day indeed.


End file.
